toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Qal'eh Manar
Qal'eh Manar is the largest city and capital of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of Tabi'atstan. The city is directly administered by the government of the USSRT as a special municipality, and is the political and economic centre of the country. Qal'eh Manar Special Municipality is completely surrounded by Kazemostan Province, except for its access to the Torbad Sea to the north. Qal'eh Manar is the largest city in Tabi'atstan, and is the headquarters of of the majority of the country's major state-owned companies. Qal'eh Manar is also a major national transport hub. Historically, Qal'eh Manar functioned as a major port city and the main gateway for the Grand Monarchy of Kazemostan to the outside world. Prior to 1925, the city had not been the capital of any major Tabi'atstani state or empire. Qal'eh Manar has five UNESCO World Heritage Sites; the Qal'eh Manar Kremlin, the Fanhui Palace, the NAME, the NAME, and the NAME. Etymology The word "Qal'eh" means a fortress or a fortified walled town in Farsi Persian, referring to the fortress built by the Kazemostanis in 1171. The etymology of "Manar" is thought to have come from the Persian word "menare", which in turn comes from the Arabic word "manara" (meaning "lighthouse"), a reference to the fact that the original town was located by the sea and is thought to have had a lighthouse to help guide passing ships. History Early history In 1586, the Grand Monarchy of Kazemostan sold Qal'eh Manar to the Ming dynasty, after which it became known as the Qal'eh Manar Settlement of the Empire of the Great Ming. Imperial period In 1723, during Peter the Great's expansion of the Russian Empire into Tabi'atstan, Qal'eh Manar was sold to the Russian Empire by the Grand Monarchy of Kazemostan and became known as Russian Qal'eh Manar. Formation of the USSRT Upon the proclamation of the formation of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of Tabi'atstan on the 28th November 1925, Qal'eh Manar was named capital city of the new state. Whilst President Ushakov's military advisors tried to convince him to choose a city further inland to make the capital city less vulnerable to amphibious attack, Ushakov deliberately opted for a coastal city as a sign of defiance against would-be adversaries of the new communist state. The choice was made for several other reasons. Firstly, the city had never been the capital city of any previous Tabi'atstani empires, thus removing it from associations of regional preference (although it was located deep in Kazemostani territory). The city was also relatively easy to defend, despite being on the coast, due to the mountain range surrounding it and NAME Island opposite, which was heavily fortified. Furthermore, its coastal location facilitated trade and easy waterborne transport (Qal'eh Manar was also already connected to the Kazemostani road and rail network). Finally, the city had been home to several foreign concessions, with its new role as capital of the USSRT being a symbolic victory over foreign interference in Tabi'atstani affairs. The city was also designated a "Special Municipality", giving it provincial level status as an administrative district. Second World War Cold War Around mid-1947, construction began in Qal'eh Manar of six massive building complexes based on various designs for the Soviet Narkomtiazhprom headquarters architectural contest, which in the end had never been built. Additionally, a massive arch called the Tabi'atstani Arch of Heroes was planned to be built to commemorate fallen Tabi'atstani soldiers who had died fighting Axis forces during the Second World War, and was to be 125 m tall. Although the country was still reeling from the damage incurred from the war, then-President Lyudin believed that it was imperative to build new skyscrapers in Qal'eh Manar to prove to the West that socialism was the superior and more efficient economic system. The new buildings made extensive use of materials appropriated from the TBRE during the Tabi'atstani occupation there (as a result, one of the buildings was later named the Balashova Complex in commemoration of Yekaterina Balashova, governor of the Tabi'atstani-occupied TBRE). Together, the buildings would come to be known as Lyudin's Six Edifices. Contemporary history Geography and climate Qal'eh Manar is divided in two by the Halur River, which runs from the Tiyaneh mountains in the south to the Torbad Sea in the north. The main street of Qal'eh Manar is Marx-Engels Avenue, which runs down the north-south axis on the eastern side of the city. It intersects with Victory Avenue in the south, another major road. Location Qal'eh Manar is located on the northern coast of the Tabi'atstani continent in the sheltered Kamanj Bay. On land, it is surrounded by the Tiyaneh mountain range, which connects to the west with the Arshad mountain range in the Kunha-ye Arshad and Abrazstan provinces. Climate Despite being located next to the sea, Qal'eh Manar is surrounded by a coastal desert that reaches to the bottom of the Tiyaneh mountain range. Winters in the city are short whilst summers are long and very warm. Snow occasionally falls during the winter months. Politics and government Executive Administrative districts Qal'eh Manar is comprised of three regions and 16 districts. The three regions are Core Qal'eh Manar, Tiyanehan Qal'eh Manar, and New Qal'eh Manar. Judiciary and procuracy Law enforcement is provided for by the Qal'eh Manar Municipal Public Security Bureau. Diplomatic missions The largest diplomatic mission in Qal'eh Manar is the TBRE Embassy located in the Manjaj District. Aside from being the official diplomatic mission of the TBRE in Qal'eh Manar, it also functions as the unofficial diplomatic office of numerous countries which the USSRT does not have official diplomatic relations with. Most of the diplomatic missions in Qal'eh Manar are concentrated in the Svobodinka District. Demographics Population As of the last government census, Qal'eh Manar has a population of 23,090,930 in the city proper, and 27,100,000 in the metropolitan area. It is ranked as the largest city in Tabi'atstan by population, and is also one of the most populous cities in the world. Religion Cityscape Beginning in the late 1980s, construction began on a new urban area beyond the Tiyaneh Mountains to help deal with the urban sprawl and overpopulation of Core Qal'eh Manar. Construction continued through the 1990s, but was briefly interrupted by the Second Tabi'atstani Civil War of 2000-2002. New Qal'eh Manar, as the new section of the city was called, was announced as finished on the 17th July 2007, but remained relatively unoccupied until the early 2010s, when the city government began giving incentives to people willing to move to New Qal'eh Manar. New Qal'eh Manar is dominated by skyscrapers, and has been designed to be environmentally sustainable and to incorporate elements of green architecture in its buildings. Places of interest The Fanhui Palace (番辉官) in the centre of the city is an example of Ming dynasty imperial architecture. Work on the palace started in 1588, and it was completed in 1601. During National Day and May Day celebrations, the outer courtyard of the palace is sometimes used as a military staging area for parades. The legislative centre of the USSRT, the Hall of the Great People's Revolutionary Struggle, is located in Qal'eh Manar, a short walk away from the Qal'eh Manar Kremlin. Qal'eh Manar is the location of numerous monuments associated with the communist revolutions of Tabi'atstan and the Tabi'atstani Civil War, including the Leonid Ushakov Memorial Hall, the Farshid Khorosani Memorial Hall, and the Shrine of International Socialism. Architecture Owing to the wide variety of historical administrators of the city, the buildings of Qal'eh Manar have many different styles of architecture. Qal'eh Manar is home to numerous skyscrapers, many of which are amongst the tallest in the world. Noteworthy examples include the Tabi'atstan Tower. Life and culture Overview Being one of the major cultural hubs of Tabi'atstan, Qal'eh Manar is home to NUMBER theatres, NUMBER cinemas, and NUMBER concert halls, including the Bozorg Theatre. Qal'eh Manar also has 103 museums of various specialities. One of the largest art museums in the Toy Islands, the Tabi'atstani Museum of World Art, is located in Qal'eh Manar. Sports Nightlife Economy Overview Industry Living costs Science and education List of universities *Qal'eh Manar State University *Polytechnic State University of Qal'eh Manar *Lev Vladimirovich Zolnerowich State Musical College Qal'eh Manar *Tabi'atstani State Medical University *Qal'eh Manar State School for Medicine *Biziya Rahi State School of Medicine and Dentistry *Qal'eh Manar State University of Economics *Qal'eh Manar Conservatory *Qal'eh Manar Institute of Physics and Technology *Institute for Archaelogy of the Tabi'atstani Academy of Social Sciences *Institute for African Studies of the Tabi'atstani Academy of Social Sciences *Institute for Economic Strategies of the Tabi'atstani Academy of Social Sciences *Institute of Oriental Studies of the Tabi'atstani Academy of Social Sciences *Institute of World Literature of the Tabi'atstani Academy of Social Sciences *Institute of Physics of the Tabi'atstani Academy of Sciences *Institute of Theoretical Physics of the Tabi'atstani Academy of Sciences *Institute of High Energy Physics of the Tabi'atstani Academy of Sciences *Institute of Biophysics of the Tabi'atstani Academy of Sciences *Institute of Computing Technology of the Tabi'atstani Academy of Sciences *Institute of Software of the Tabi'atstani Academy of Sciences *Institute of Automaton of the Tabi'atstani Academy of Sciences *Institute of Psychology of the Tabi'atstani Academy of Sciences *National Institute of Astronomy of the Tabi'atstani Academy of Sciences *National Institute of Nanoscience and Technology of the Tabi'atstani Academy of Sciences *Institute of Paleontology and Paleoanthropology of the Tabi'atstani Academy of Sciences *Institute of Genomics of the Tabi'atstani Academy of Sciences *Institute of Engineering of the Tabi'atstani Academy of Sciences *Institute of Medical Sciences of the Tabi'atstani Academy of Sciences *Institute of Agriculture of the Tabi'atstani Academy of Sciences *Tabi'atstani Academy of Arts *Tabi'atstani Academy of Agricultural Sciences Transportation Air Qal'eh Manar is home to two international airports, these being Ushakov International Airport and Oshtujbad Airport. Oshtujbad Airport also serves as a military base, and primarily handles domestic flights. Ushakov International Airport is older, but has been renovated more recently and handles mostly international flights. Whilst Ushakov International Airport is located near the center of the city, Oshtujbad Airport is located to the southwest, next to Andadeh mountain. Water Railway Metro The Qal'eh Manar Metro, which is famous for its murals, chandeliers, and grand design, began operating in 1927 with just two lines. It has since been expanded to include 15 lines, with a flat fare of three roubles per ride with unlimited transfers (except for the Airport Express). Certain parts of the line are built very deep as part of Project 216, involving the construction of underground facilities to protect the population in the case of a nuclear attack. The Qal'eh Manar Metro is one of the busiest metro systems in the world, serving roughly XXXX passengers daily. Bus and trolleybus Tram Taxi Roads Future development Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Qal'eh Manar